Brotherhood (weapon)
The Brotherhood is Tidus's signature sword in Final Fantasy X. It appears in several other games as well. His other signature weapon is his ultimate weapon, the Caladbolg. The Brotherhood is famous for not only being Tidus's weapon, but for its unique appearance, seemingly made of water. It is one of the most recognizable swords in the Final Fantasy series. Design The Brotherhood is a longsword terminating in a long hook with a shimmering blue, water-like blade. In Final Fantasy X, bubbles exude from the blade itself to show its Waterstrike ability after it is customized onto it in Guadosalam. The grip of the sword is wrapped in a brown material, and a red ribbon hangs from the pommel area. The guard is black and extends only over the back of the blade. Gilgamesh's fake Brotherhood in Final Fantasy XII retains the blade's color, but the sword terminates in two hooks rather than one, the grip is black instead of brown, and the guard is a different shape, more closely resembling a wave. In the Dissidia Final Fantasy series the hook at the end of the blade is slightly shorter, and the guard is a little smaller than its Final Fantasy X counterpart. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X The Brotherhood used to belong to Chappu, Wakka's brother. Wakka gave it to him as a gift a year ago for when Chappu fought as part of the Crusaders against Sin. On the day Chappu died, he did not take his sword, but decided to fight with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead. This made Wakka despise machina, as well as the Al Bhed, on a personal level, rather than on just a religious one. Wakka decides to give the sword to Tidus, because he reminds Wakka of Chappu. It also symbolizes the brother-like bond the two develop. When the party visits the Farplane and Tidus listens to Wakka speaking with the image of Chappu, the sword is enhanced, adding Strength +10% and +5%, Waterstrike, and Sensor. Even though the player receives the sword fairly early the Brotherhood is arguably Tidus's strongest non-upgradable weapon, second only to his Celestial Weapon, Caladbolg. The Brotherhood has a disadvantage against certain fiends if they resist, negate, or absorb the Water-element. However, it is very useful in the Thunder Plains, visited soon after the Farplane, as it is crawling with Lightning-elemental fiends which are weak against water. Final Fantasy X-2 The Brotherhood is wielded by Yuna when she is equipped with the Warrior dressphere, but it does not have the water element. Also, in the International and ''HD Remaster versions, if the player encounters or recruits Tidus, he will fight with the Brotherhood. ''Final Fantasy XII Gilgamesh wields a fake version of the Brotherhood among his arsenal of counterfeit versions of other famous weapons. His Brotherhood is a paler shade of blue, has a series of spikes instead of a crest of bubbles at the bottom of the blade, and has two hooks on either side instead of just one. This weapon can be unlocked and used by the player characters via hacking. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Brotherhood is a sword-type weapon available to Lightning through the sphere hunter downloadable content and comes with Yuna's Gunner garment and Guardian's Protector, a shield that takes the appearance of Tidus's default shield. It raises Strength by 330 points and Magic by 100 points. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Tidus wields the Brotherhood with similar water effects on the sword like in Final Fantasy X. However, the "bubbles" near the hilt take on a more formidable appearance, resembling a second hook at the base of the edged side of the sword. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Tidus's signature weapon returns for the prequel to ''Dissidia, which he keeps for every of his character costumes. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2015) ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Tidus wields the Brotherhood in his character model. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Tidus appears as a Legend wielding his signature weapon, the Brotherhood. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Brotherhood grants +2 to Attack. It can be equipped by Warrior, Red Mage, Blue Mage, Onion Knight, Firion, Terra, Celes, Zidane, Tidus, Ashe, and Lightning. Tidus wields the Brotherhood in battle when attacking. Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Brotherhood is a Rarity 5 sword-type weapon native to the Record Realm of ''Final Fantasy X, and is Tidus's first Soul Weapon. When assigned to Tidus vs other sword bearers, it will teach him the Soul Break Spiral Cut, which deals a single spread strike on all foes as Tidus somersaults into the attacking enemy party. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Tidus appears with his trademark Brotherhood weapon. Due to the game's cartoon-like nature, the sword is larger compared to his body than in ''Final Fantasy X. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy The Brotherhood was a gift for Japanese players who registered their accounts earlier. It is a powerful sword equipped by Warrior-type job classes. In the western version, from launch until August 31, 2016, Square Enix awarded players with special in-game items, including Brotherhood. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special Since the Brotherhood is Tidus's trademark weapon, the non-specific appearance of this blade is directly related with the appearance of Tidus in other games, like ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. ''Puzzle & Dragons The Brotherhood appeared in ''Puzzle & Dragons as part of the Final Fantasy collaboration. Merchandise Gallery FFX Weapon - Brotherhood.png|''Final Fantasy X'' and Final Fantasy X-2. FFX HD Wakka Brotherhood Tidus.png|Wakka gives the Brotherhood to Tidus in Final Fantasy X. FFXII Brotherhood.png|''Final Fantasy XII. Manikin-Brotherhood.png|Crystal Brotherhood used by Manikins. Manikin Bartz-Brotherhood.png|Crystal Brotherhood used by Bartz's Manikins. Dissidia2015Brotherhood.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). Theatrhythm Tidus.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. PFF Tidus Illust.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Brotherhood Icon.png|Rank 5 icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Brotherhood Icon 2.png|Rank 6 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Brotherhood FFX.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Brotherhood UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Brotherhood CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR). Brotherhood ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. Brotherhood ATB (Battle).png|In battle in ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Brotherhood FFX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Brotherhood Sprite.png|Sprite in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Brotherhood Sprite 2.png|Sprite from boss version of Tidus in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Brotherhood.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Brotherhood Icon.png|Icon in ''Mobius Final Fantasy. MOBIUS Brotherhood.jpg|Wol holding the Brotherhood in Mobius Final Fantasy. Amano Steel.jpg|Tidus holding the Brotherhood in Yoshitaka Amano's artwork "Steel". Etymology The weapon is called "Fraternity" in the Japanese version. References de:Bruderherz fr:Fraternité pt-br:Brotherhood ru:Братство (меч) Category:Swords Category:Final Fantasy X